1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lamp adapters used to change the appearance of light from regular lamp fixtures for the purpose of attracting attention. This invention causes the main bulb in a lamp fixture to flash on and off and, at the same time, causes a multi-color LED to exhibit a color that corresponds to the user's need.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamp adapters and control circuits have been developed by this inventor and others for changing the appearance of the light from a regular light bulb. Most significantly, the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,846, Hollaway, teaches the ability to flash a normal porch light on and off by briefly interrupting the main power at a wall switch. The main purpose, and intended use, of that invention is to alert others of an emergency within the home.